Nightmares & Dreamscapes
by beyondjaded
Summary: A little place to post those little snippets I come up with every once in awhile. Each chapter will be a new story, and none will likely be continued. Rated T for now just to be safe; rating could change in the future.
1. Lovesick Crackhead

**Nightmares & Dreamscapes... a little place to post those little snippets I come up with every once in awhile. Each chapter will be a new story, and none will likely be continued though I do reserve the right to change my mind at any time without prior warning. ;)  
**

**Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing. The name Nightmares & Dreamscapes is from a Stephen King book, and the name Lovesick Crackhead is from Ke$ha's "Your Love Is My Drug". I just thought it was funny.  
**

* * *

**Lovesick Crackhead**

He had been pacing the hallway outside the door for a good ten minutes now. It was pathetic. Really.

Shaking his head, he quickly strolled back over to the door and lifted his hand to knock. Only to stop. Again. And with a sigh, he started pacing. Again.

How would she react to his presence? What would he say to her? '_Hello, Sarah. I know you told me six years ago that you didn't want anything to do with me, but I just wanted to pop back up and tell you that I still love you and can't bare living without you.'_ Yeah. That would go over great.

He had sworn that he would never look at her again. And for years, he never even glanced at her in a crystal. Neither did he eavesdrop on Higpin when the dwarf talked to others about his most recent conversations with her. Oh sure, he thought about her occasionally. But that was usually when he slept. And sometimes when he was awake and bored. Which tended to be a lot. Being a king wasn't an easy job, but there's really only so much you can do running a kingdom full of goblins. Early on he learned that they broke things faster than he could fix them, so he just stopped fixing stuff. And runners were few and far between.

If only he hadn't shown up at Hogbreath's home when he did. He'd been taking a leisurely walk when he'd come across the small house. At first, he thought he'd torture the dwarf a little. But as he got closer, he heard her voice. And peering through a tiny window, he saw her in the mirror. Beautiful could not describe her. She was... beyond radiant. She made gorgeous look like a dirty child. Her hair was shorter and fuller. Her lips a bright shade of red and her eyes... oh her eyes. They sparkled brighter than he remembered.

And while he liked to think himself handsome, charming, and generous, those traits didn't have much use when there's no other fey or human in your kingdom.

Nor did they come in handy when you're standing outside the door of the woman you love, pacing like a lovesick crackhead.


	2. Tears in Solitude

**Nightmares & Dreamscapes... a little place to post those little snippets I come up with every once in awhile. Each chapter will be a new story, and none will likely be continued though I do reserve the right to change my mind at any time without prior warning. ;)  
**

**Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing. The name Nightmares & Dreamscapes is from a Stephen King book.**

**

* * *

**

**Tears In Solitude  
**

For four years I had been banned from her. Prevented by words from going to her or even watching her in one of my crystals. The only being to ever capture the heart of the ruthless Goblin King. I had lived an eternity being cruel and heartless, taking children who had been wished away and turning them into my subjects. Though amusing to kick around, goblins were senseless. The rest of my subjects - like the ones who had helped her - were even more fun to torture because they knew their fear. But she - Sarah Williams - had turned my world. Once so content, prefering even, the solitude of being the only intelligent being in my kingdom, I started craving more. I wanted conversation. I wanted hugs and kisses. I wanted... to be loved. To be the center of a world - her world. I suppose back in the far recesses of my mind, I knew that someday it would happen. The day when my cruelty was thrown back in my face and shoved down my throat. The torture I delivered for hundreds of years, I now felt ten-fold. For four years I have been miserable.

Repeatedly over the years, I'd tried to see her through crystals. Her words had blocked me, but if she ever truly desired to see me again, then the spell would be broken. She didn't even have to wish, just feel wholeheartedly. Once her heart was open, I could return to her. But alas, it never opened. Either she hated me or had forgotten all about me. I sorely hoped it was the former, for it provided the best window into her life again. If she had forgotten... there was no chance. That thought more than once brought a tormented man to tears in solitude.

If I could die, then I could be reborn without sin. As it were, I was doomed to live forever... alone. This fact used to not bother me before Sarah. It was her who opened my eyes to love. She had tamed the beast, slayed the monster.

The view from my bedroom window was breathtaking now that I had learned to appreciate it. Oh how Sarah would love it. The ledge was plenty wide enough to for two to sit in, and possibly more if in the right position. I sat here now just staring into the labyrinth. It had always been dark and grey, the sky a red-orange hue. But it seemed duller now. It needed her too.

"My Queen," I whispered. "Come back to us."


	3. Locura

**Nightmares & Dreamscapes... a little place to post those little snippets I come up with every once in awhile. Each chapter will be a new story, and none will likely be continued though I do reserve the right to change my mind at any time without prior warning. ;)  
**

**Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing. The name Nightmares & Dreamscapes is from a Stephen King book.**

**Locura is the Spanish word for insanity. I had originally intended this to be a full-size story, but never could figure out a way to go with it. It sat, unopened, on my flash drive for nearly a year before I opened it up again a few days ago and decided to leave it as is. Maybe someday I'll continue it, but I doubt it.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Locura  
**

She sat staring out her window, but it wasn't the expansive lush green grass or the forest on the other side of it that she saw. Instead, it was a long stone corridor of the Labyrinth.

She closed her eyes and when she reopened them, the view changed to the Fiery Forest.

Again and it was the Goblin City. Soldiers were running around just like they had during her battle. But this time was different. This time it was like she wasn't even there. They didn't see her.

She could see the castle and looked up at the tower window. He was leaning out, surveying the area below. In his mismatched eyes was fear and disbelief. Funny how she never remembered him looking quite so handsome. Maybe it was the drugs. Speaking of...

A knock on the door and she heard a key turn the lock. She didn't have to look behind her to know that it was John, a lean yet muscular man with cropped blonde hair. He approached her from behind, placing a short glass of water and a small, plastic cup containing two pills on the table beside her.

"It's time, Sarah."

She didn't move, so John moved to squat in front of her. His face was kind despite her dislike of his position.

"C'mon, you know the rules."

Finally, Sarah settled her eyes on him. Without a word she dumped the pills into her mouth, along with half the water, and swallowed. John leaned in closer as she opened her mouth for him to examine. He nodded approvingly and stood to leave.

Sarah took a deep sigh and settled back into her chair. Figuring she only had about twenty minutes left before it was gone, she continued staring at the scene in the window, this time watching the Goblin King as they danced through the Escher Room.


End file.
